disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney in the Stars
'Disney in the Stars '''is the nightly fireworks performance at Hong Kong Disneyland. Show summary Based on a similar format used in the ''Fantasy in the Sky fireworks at other Disney theme parks, fireworks and pyrotechnics are co-ordinated to orchestrated classic Disney music such as "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. The new show opened on September 12, 2005, debuting at the park's nighttime inaugural ceremonies. From September 16, 2010 to October 31, 2010, Disney in the Stars was replaced by Disney's Nightmare in the Sky, a Halloween-themed fireworks performance. In 10th anniversary celebration, the show features Projection mapping onto Sleeping Beauty Castle in September 7, 2015 as the preview. The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show then progresses all-new scenes from Disney films, including; Frozen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, ''Peter Pan'', The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Big Hero 6, Finding Nemo, ''Cars'', Brave and Inside Out. Show soundtrack *"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella *"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" from Fantasia **"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins **"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" from Song of the South **"Heigh Ho" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **"Chim Chim Cher-ee" from Mary Poppins **"Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid **"When You Wish Upon A Star" from Pinocchio ***"Large Bubble Montage" from'' Fantasmic!'' (excluded since September 7, 2015) ****''The Lion King'' ****''The Jungle Book'' ****''Dumbo'' ****''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ***New "Large Bubble Montage" (since November 17, 2015) ****''Alice in Wonderland'' ****''Finding Nemo'' ****''The Little Mermaid'' ****''Frozen'' ****''Inside Out'' ****''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ****''Cars'' ****''Pinocchio'' ****''The Princess and the Frog'' *"A Whole New World" from Aladdin **''Frozen'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Inside Out'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Big Hero 6'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Peter Pan'' (since November 17, 2015) *''Cinderella '' **"Cinderella" **"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **"So This is Love" *"Alice in Wonderland" (Alice in Wonderland) *''Mulan'' **"Honor to Us All" **"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *''Beauty and the Beast'' **"Beauty and the Beast" **"Be Our Guest" *Reprise of "A Whole New World" (also plays as the exit music for the show) **''Frozen'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Beauty and the Beast'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Cinderella'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Inside Out'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Tangled'' (since November 17, 2015) **''The Little Mermaid'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Mulan'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Cars'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Brave'' (since November 17, 2015) *Reprise of "Large Bubble Montage" (excluded since September 7, 2015) **''The Lion King'' **''The Jungle Book'' **''Dumbo'' **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''Hercules'' **''Pinocchio'' **''Aladdin'' **''Mulan'' **''Cinderella'' **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''Fantasia'' **''Bambi'' See also *Disneyland Forever *Celebrate the Magic *Once Upon a Time (Tokyo Disneyland) *Disney Dreams! *Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Firework shows Category:Fantasia Category:Mary Poppins Category:Song of the South Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Mulan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Dumbo Category:Hercules Category:Pinocchio Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Bambi Category:Finding Nemo Category:Frozen Category:Inside Out Category:Cars Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Peter Pan Category:Tangled Category:Brave